<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>来归 by cinnabary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494828">来归</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary'>cinnabary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alternative universe-ancient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古风AU 花魁遥 当初给姬友写着玩<br/>明线 七濑遥&amp;十九皇子 松冈凛&amp;楼环儿<br/>隐藏线 一眼万年误终生的凛遥</p>
<p>*<br/>七濑遥悄悄地站在门后，看着那个狼吞虎咽的男人。他见过了他鲜衣怒马少年无双的时候，如今也亲眼目睹他的落魄和寂寞。他站在门里，那个人站在门外。雪慢慢落满两个人的肩头，冰凉地浸透了身体发肤，他却始终一动不动。</p>
<p>2014.8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Original Female Character(s), Nanase Haruka/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>来归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是天谴是天赐 谁情深如诗 谁情薄如纸 谁作证这长天烈日 我归去来辞 谁解夤夜绘相思<br/>——《千秋诉》</p>
<p>来归<br/>十九皇子生在一个雪夜。<br/>那年冬天没日没夜地下着雪，园中几棵老梅俱被压断了枝。承安殿里冷得彻骨，空空荡荡的房梁之间风声凄厉呼号，吹得床边一炉暗红的火垂死般黯淡。稳婆倒举着那个浑身血腥气的婴儿拍打许久，一片死寂里才终于响起细弱的哭声。<br/>后来的老宫女都说，这是出生时候不好，命里带出来的凉薄无定。<br/>杜婕妤的死和这个皇子的降生，在深如古井的后宫几乎没有激起什么波澜。烈帝听说这消息的时候正在阅奏折。天气难得的冷晴，日头微弱地晃在白纸黑字上，叫人有点眩晕。他随手翻过一页，说：“那就追封为嫔，葬了吧。”<br/>“陛下。”大太监硬着头皮说，“十九皇子还没有名字。”<br/>少有人能记住十九皇子的名字，也没有人关心他究竟叫什么。小时候的奶娘就喜欢晃着他轻轻地哼，十九，十九。他在襁褓之间半睡半醒，含着自己的手指，听那女人叫自己，十九，十九。一直到他会写字了才有宫女悄悄告诉他，你单名一个“洛”字，是陛下起的，你要记着。<br/>没有人知道起这个名字的时候烈帝是不是突然想到了那年他在洛水边遇见的少女。杨柳腰肢，唇若含朱，一双漆黑动人的眼睛。他为那一眼的惊艳，任性地占尽了她的一生。<br/>永泰十二年，右丞相家里一棵老梨树突然花发满枝。枯木逢春是吉兆，故大摆筵宴讨一个彩头。那天烈帝正在国子监考诸皇子的功课，兴致也好，听别人说起当即就点了三五个皇子摆驾右丞相府凑凑热闹，十九皇子也在其中。自从梅皇后去世，皇帝已经很久没有这样高兴过了，免不了多喝了几杯。右丞相是个有眼色的，连忙把家藏的陈年花雕都搬上来，又叫了家里十几个跳舞的女孩子，在席间舞蹈助兴。一时间觥筹交错，丝竹管弦之声环绕不绝，更兼梨花飞雪般乱沾衣襟，恍然一出盛世清平的大好风光。<br/>十九就是在那个时候见到七濑遥，远远地坐在角落里抚琴。八音迭奏一片嘈杂之中，人人脸上浮着笑意，只有他神情安静从容，仿佛除了指尖的琴弦，再没有什么能拨动他。暖暖的日光透过翠绿枝桠，把他的眉目唇角照得分明。霜色衣衫，长发如云，简朴淡雅，只是叫人动容。<br/>酒至半酣，烈帝命席上诸人作诗助兴，十九的一首竟然少见地拔了头筹。烈帝几乎不记得自己还有这么个儿子，惊讶之中又有点高兴，问他想要什么奖赏。<br/>“儿臣斗胆……想要右丞相府上一个人。”<br/>他指了指那个琴师。<br/>席上静了片刻，响起一片纷纷议论声。烈帝好奇之后便是失望。他从不指望这个儿子有什么大出息，而今更确定他玩物丧志得可以，口气也不悦起来：“右丞相，朕向你借这个人，回头给你更好的补上。”<br/>“只是个下人，殿下若是想要，皇上只管领走就是了。”<br/>十九再拜谢恩，偷偷抬眼看了看那个琴师。他脸上仍旧看不出喜怒，平静得好像刚才发生的一切都与自己无干。然而十九自己的心，早已经如同投了石子的湖心般被搅乱了。<br/>*<br/>渐渐到了春深时节，林花纷谢，后宫却流言渐起。太子和三皇子先后重病，各路势力早已望风而动。惟承安殿位置偏远，又向来远离舆论中心，仍旧安静到冷清。<br/>十九皇子穿过月色下满径落红自顾自推开门，七濑遥坐在窗前对着一盘残局出神。桌上一盏烛火摇晃不定，他的脸隐没在光线和阴影的交界，半明半昧，婉转冷淡。<br/>十九走过去坐在他的对面。<br/> “殿下。”他客气地起身行礼，仍旧是当日所见的端丽厚重，不卑不亢。<br/>流光飞逝，离初见已然过去了五载。承安殿阶前青苔愈厚，这人却依旧淡然自持，若即若离。他从不曾觉得自己拥有了他，甚至不觉得自己靠近过。纵然向父皇任性地要来这个人，恐怕是他曾做过的最疯狂的举动……<br/>十九倾身凑近，看着他的眼睛问：“遥公子，这五年我待你如何？”<br/>七濑遥垂下眼睫：“殿下对草民，犹如再生父母。”<br/>七濑进宫的第三个年头曾经染上风寒。他自己有心隐瞒，十九皇子发现时已经成了尸注，太医险些无力回天。平日里安静得有些软弱的十九皇子大发雷霆，把服侍的几个宫女乃至太医骂得狗血喷头。三九天气里滴水成冰，七濑遥又添了咯血的病症，病势日见沉重，都说这琴师是活不到春天了。十九皇子不顾风言风语，衣不解带地看护，甚至不惜拿自己的血做药引，最后居然又奇迹般地将人救了回来。<br/>这些话，十九皇子是吩咐过让下人不要在七濑遥面前提起的。然而没有不透风的墙，平日里宫女闲谈多不避讳，他总能听去一言半语。这些话他深深地深深地埋在心里沤着，沤得烂成了毒，一点点将心凿穿了还不自知。<br/>十九皇子笑了，意味却很不分明：“我说过要你不用这么客气。我对你好，是我愿意的，你不用觉得欠了我什么……”<br/>他几乎还是个少年的脸容。深黑的眼瞳有些迷惑地望着七濑，格外天真的样子：“只是我总疑心这是梦。遥，你是真的呢，还是我想出来的？我现在到底是睡着呢，还是醒着呢？……”<br/>还没来得及回答，十九轻轻地吻了他。这五年他们说是相敬如宾也不为过，而今七濑心里浮上奇怪的悲怆和释然。渐渐辗转深入，唇舌交缠，十九的气息渐渐粗重，他能感到对方隐忍的欲望。<br/>七濑抬手去解衣上盘扣，却被十九皇子用力按住了。面前人双眼熬得通红，却艰难地对他摇头：“别做你不愿做的事，我不想伤害你……”<br/>“草民这条命是殿下给的。殿下要做什么，尽管做就是了。”<br/>十九皇子眼睛里的希望和痛切灼伤了他。七濑遥别过脸去，不想看到他欣喜又受伤的神色。温情的吻自锁骨渐渐向下，他不自抑地发着抖，伸出手臂抱住了眼前的男人。不知何时，他眼中的少年，他起初以为的任性的孩子，已经有了足够支撑自己的肩膀。十九皇子的气息温润蕴藉，在这冰凉的春夜里，是他唯一能抓住的温暖的东西。<br/>他没有忘记……在他沉疴难愈的那个冬天，在喉头鼻端冰凉的血腥气里，这温暖的气息始终没有离开。一个灰扑扑的下午他在高热中突然清醒了一刻，看到十九皇子伏在床边抓着他的手，以一个很不舒服的姿势小憩。他的睫毛，他微蹙的眉尖，他下眼睑的青黑，他胡乱裹缠犹自渗出血迹的手腕，如同石碑上的刻痕历历在目。那一刻七濑遥知道，再也不会有人像这样爱着他。<br/>而他愿意为了这一刻追随他一生。<br/>在做出这个决定的时候，他知道自己或许也已经爱上了十九，只是他始终没有承认。<br/>十九皇子的声音像是啜泣，又仿佛欣喜：“遥……我知道你不爱我，你的心里一直有一个人……”<br/>他轻柔地吻着他的耳尖：“叫我青远罢。”<br/>*<br/>八年前七濑遥第一次踏进绣春阁的大门时，还叫段青远。梅姨嫌他年龄大骨头硬了不好调教，腰不够软，又沉默寡言不爱笑，百般嫌弃，最后花五两银子从他叔叔手上把他买了过来。那时候就连阅人无数的梅姨也没看出，这孩子妆扮起来后竟然是如此艳色殊绝。不过两年光景，他便从遭人白眼的下人成了绣春阁的当红花魁，引得地方一干富家子弟趋之若鹜。<br/>七濑遥并无怨言。段青远死了，而遥公子活了下来。他逼迫自己习惯了虚与委蛇，在各色人等中巧妙周旋不露痕迹。他原先是最不会为人处世的，常常被叔父骂言语笨拙。然而如今却会巧妙拿捏人心软肋。那些公子拿他当个玩物，他便也不动声色地加倍奉还。<br/>直到他见过了松冈凛。<br/>那不过是一个寻常春夜，楼里热闹奢靡一如往常。他站在后台，等着台上这支舞跳完就上去弹琴。这时大堂里又进来几位客人，都是熟客，其中却有一个生面孔。那人一望而知是位富家公子，却和周遭环境格格不入，样子十分恭敬拘谨，大约是被朋友强拉来的。<br/>七濑见那人被梅姨缠得焦头烂额，不禁在心里暗讽他没见过世面。他估摸着等这人对环境熟稔便会和他见过的所有男人一样，不再抗拒投怀送抱的软玉温香，谁知这人还真就找了个清净地方躲起来喝茶，半点不沾脂粉。<br/>七濑心里轻轻一动。<br/>那天他弹了一曲《相思门》，曲调缠绵得不同往常。平日弹琴，他眼睛从不离指尖，那天却忍不住偷眼看看那个青年公子的所在。一望之下，那人正好也含笑回望着他。一双他见过的最干净的眼睛，没有任何肮脏的欲望。<br/>下台许久他才意识到，方才自己拂错了弦，却毫不自知。<br/>那人的身份并不难打听，临安四少之首，松冈家的大公子，与他有云泥之别。七濑遥并不奢望，况松冈凛自那日来过之后再也没有出现在绣春阁。有两次他偶然上街，看见松冈凛自青石长街打马经过。银鞍白马，翩翩少年。他远远地站着，望见那背影终至淹没在人海茫茫处，仍然不舍得离去。<br/>原来段青远并没有死。他躲在角落里苟延残喘，然而毕竟是活着。他活着，七濑遥便能感到痛，旧事一鞭鞭抽下去都是带血的伤痕。最无药可救的，是他一面舔舐这血痕，还甘之如饴。<br/>这年新雪初降，松冈家老爷得急病暴毙而亡。松冈凛自京城快马赶回时，家产已被叔父尽数占去，竟至身无分文流落街头。这些传言吵得沸反盈天，却没人真的看见松冈凛身在何处。知道的老人都叹息一声：他现在哪里敢光明正大地走在街上？只怕他叔父占了家产还不放心，存心要他的命呢！<br/>七濑遥听了这些话，脸上仍然淡淡的，仿佛别人生死一概与他无关。谁也不知道他见过了松冈凛，就在不久前的一个雪夜，他在靠近后门的天井处散步，听见隔着门板有轻微的响动。他担心有强盗，偷摸过去顺着门缝看，是个乞丐模样的人坐在门阶上靠着墙休息。那人脸上一片脏污，头发也乱七八糟。衣服虽又脏又破，仔细看却能看出是上好的料子。七濑遥没费多大功夫，就认出了那是松冈凛。<br/>他听过那些传言，没敢惊动别人，去厨房拿了几个馒头，用布袋装着开了小门递出去。松冈凛想是饿得狠了，抓着馒头也顾不得斯文，狼吞虎咽吃下一个才连声道谢：“敢问姑娘芳名？来日定当重谢！”<br/>“青远。”隔着门板，他低声说：“我叫段青远。我不要你谢我……”<br/>他把自己最值钱的首饰都放在了那个袋子里。那一刻他没有想过自己将来如何，也不求松冈凛给他任何报答。因为他最想要的，这个人或许永远都无法给他。<br/>七濑遥悄悄地站在门后，看着那个狼吞虎咽的男人。他见过了他鲜衣怒马少年无双的时候，如今也亲眼目睹他的落魄和寂寞。他站在门里，那个人站在门外。雪慢慢落满两个人的肩头，冰凉地浸透了身体发肤，他却始终一动不动地站着。<br/>这是他一生中离松冈凛最近的时刻。<br/>不久后，他被右丞相的侄子挑中买回府上，后来又几经辗转，重新成为那个沉默寡言的琴师。铅华褪去之后再也没有那个艳光照人的花魁，他弹着琴，偶尔想到初见那日松冈凛在台下，眼里含着最干净的笑意。<br/>*<br/>楼环儿揣着两个冷馒头偷偷从厨房溜出来，一路鞋底蹭得雪咯吱咯吱响。这时近二更天，飘着雪花，天气冷得可怕。前院不留夜的恩客陆续都散了，姑娘们热热闹闹地张罗着送客，几乎没人注意她。她悄悄开了绣春阁的后门，递出两个馒头，压低声音：“快拿去吃了寻个宿处罢，马上要宵禁。”<br/>那小乞丐千恩万谢地接过去，一面狼吞虎咽一面在雪地里渐渐走远。楼环儿正欲关门，外面突然有人轻轻顶住：“姑娘且慢。”<br/>纵然那声音低沉温和，还是教楼环儿吓了一跳。门前立着一个穿暗红色锦袍的年轻男子，脸容在门廊灯笼的红光里看不分明。他看了她一阵，神色晦暗不清，许久轻轻伸手替她拂去肩头和发梢的雪：“姑娘叫什么名字？”<br/>“楼环儿，环佩的环。”她年龄尚小，心性天真，张口就答也不觉不妥。男人的手心暖意融融，她忍不住打个喷嚏，听见对方在自己头顶低低地笑：“天气冷，快回屋去不要着凉了。”<br/>楼环儿羞得满脸通红，忙欠了欠身去关门，隔着门板，仍旧有一言半语清晰地落在耳朵里：“明日我来接你。”<br/>松冈家大公子成亲时候正是春日，桃花灼灼开了满城，明如织锦，灿若云霞，风里都是醺然暖意。青楼丫鬟一朝飞上枝头变凤凰固然令人大跌眼镜，更为人津津乐道的还是那位松冈凛如何被大伯逼得流落淮南，两年后又奇迹般衣锦还乡反败为胜的传奇故事。<br/>婚事举办后不久，惠太子薨，皇帝又悲痛成疾，朝野动荡。八皇子一派掌握了朝中大权，肃清异己的手腕异常强硬，势力稍弱的皇子皆遭屠戮，十九皇子便在其中。史家最不缺的是后宫血雨腥风的故事，虽令人唏嘘也无可奈何。传言十九皇子遇害时，满宫人都各自逃命，只有一个琴师誓死追随在他身边，身披十余创仍勉力支持，挡在十九皇子身前。死时两人十指紧扣，费了大力气才将这两人的手分开，里面滚出一块玉，上面刻了个“洛”字。<br/>楼环儿听松冈凛讲罢这段奇闻，不无敬畏：“男子之间，也能有如此至情？岂不是冒天下之大不韪？”<br/>松冈凛怔然良久，道：“情到深处，谁还分得清对方姓甚名谁的呢？”<br/>他看上去似乎出神了。楼环儿瑟缩了一下，小声说：“我知道你不爱我。”<br/>她当然知道。她的良人为何在一个雪夜仓促寻了一个平凡女子成婚。他千里迢迢旧地重游，只为寻一个陈旧的梦里同样陈旧的影子。别人无从知道，他封存妥帖的满柜字纸，白纸黑字相思刻骨，写的俱是一个名字。<br/>“我今后只爱你。”<br/>他轻轻地笑着，不知为何，突然滴下泪来。<br/>ＥＮＤ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>